pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Millhouse
Robert Millhouse (October 1788 - 13 April 1839) was a English poet. Life Millhouse was born on 14 (or 17?) October 1788, at Nottingham, the second son of John and Mary Millhouse. His only education was obtained at a Sunday-school. From the age of 10 he worked at a stocking-loom and sang in the choir of St. Peter's Church. During 1804 he read with his elder brother John much poetry, including the works of Shakespeare, Milton, Pope, and Gray. In 1810, at the age of 22, he joined the Nottinghamshire militia, and it was while with his regiment at Plymouth that his first verses were written and sent to the Nottingham Review. When the regiment was disbanded in 1814, Millhouse resumed his weaving, employing his leisure in writing verses. His poems attracted favourable notice, and he found friends who in 1822 obtained for him a grant from the Royal Literary Fund. Ten years afterwards he became assistant at a savings bank, and was thus able to devote more of his time to literary pursuits. Millhouse married first, in 1818, Eliza Morley, by whom he had eight children; and secondly, in 1836, Marion Moore, by whom he had two children. He is described as steady, sober, and honest, but in his later years he looked upon any but literary work as derogatory to his talent. His friends Thomas Wakefield, Colonel Gardiner, and Mrs. Howitt Watts, daughter of William and Mary Howitt, were of great assistance in his later years, and among those who helped him in his last illness was Ebenezer Elliott. He died in Nottingham and was buried on the eastern side of the Nottingham cemetery, some lines being inscribed on the tomb a few years later by his friend Dr. Spencer T. Hall. Writing His poems show facility in versification and true feeling for nature. He handles the sonnet courageously, but his defective education and narrow experiences deprived him of largeness of view or "sustained strength." Recognition An oak in Sherwood Forest, under which Millhouse and Spencer Hall took refuge during a storm, bears the name of the poet. Publications *''Vicissitude: A poem, in four books; and other pieces''. Nottingham, UK: 1821. *''Blossoms: Being a selection of sonnets''. London: J. Nichols, for Baldwin, Cradock & Joy / J. Hatchard & Son, 1823. *''The Song of the patriot: Sonnets, and songs. London: Hunter & Dunn, 1826. *''Sherwood Forest, and other poems. London: R. Hunter / J. Dunn, 1827. *''The Destinies of Man''. London: Simpkin & Marshall, 1832. *''The Destinies of Man: Part second''. London: Simpkin & Marshall, 1834. *''Sonnets and Songs'' (edited by John Porter Briscoe). Nottingham, UK: Norris & Cokayne / London: Hamilton, Adams, 1881. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Millhouse, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 21, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Aug. 21, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Robert Millhouse (1788-1839) info & 6 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Millhouse, Robert Category:1788 births Category:1839 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Working-class poets